Meat Pies
by Random Fandom kid
Summary: East wasn't proud of his family. Nor their allies. He hates what he has become. He's no worse than the Snappers.


A/N: Before this story starts, go to thewalkerinme (who was the inspiration for this story). (Go Stale M&M's!)

East panicked at the sound of screaming. His heart raced as he launched out of his bed and rushed out the door, throwing it open.

"HEY!" A grouchy voice shouted at East. He flinched as he turned to look at Victor, or Buba as he called him, "Why in the name of jesus are you slamming doors open?" The older man asked. East looked shocked.

"Screaming outside…." He muttered.

"East, please don't mumble! You know how much I hate mumbling," Buba sighed.

"I think you're going deaf old man! Did you not hear the screaming?" Payton asked coming out from the kitchen, holding a ladle.

"PAYTON! I'm an elder, respect me!" Buba growled his face full of rage, East giggled quietly.

"I respect those who don't yell at me all the time…" Payton hummed swinging the ladle around on their finger, "but yeah, there was screaming. Guessing that's why East was panicking." East nodded quickly. Buba didn't looked really fazed.

"Guess Selena's baby is coming then." Payton choked on some spit.

"I thought she wasn't due for like another month!?" Payton hissed, looking a bit panicked.

"We all did, but Emit thinks she was a little farther along than what she told us. She's with Emit and Mia right now."

"Than why did it sound like there was screaming outside?" Payton asked ditching the ladle on the table and walking over to the stairs, peeking up.

"People maybe? I've only heard Selena scream, but that was an hour or two ago. Go check it out." Buba hummed grabbing the discarded ladle and returning to the kitchen. Payton's face lit up and they grabbed the rifle that was next to the door and threw a baseball bat to East.

"Come on boo, let's go beat some shit up!" Payton howled rushing out the open door. East clutched the bat and shuffled after Payton.

East both physically and mentally whined at the scene. Payton stood at the gate glaring through the grates. Another scream ripped through the air and Payton chuckled as East approached.

"Wanna see what's happening?" Payton whispered giving a shit eating grin. East nodded. The pair climbed up the ladder to look over the gate. Two people, a man and a woman being attacked by some *Snappers and a *Dragger. The man noticed the pair first and stabbed a Snapper in the head pushing the body aside.

"Hey! Help!" He shouted stomping a Dragger's face into mush and helping the women. The couple looked relieved to see Payton and East. East felt sick as Payton started to raise the rifle.

"Are you bit?" Payton shouted rifle fully raised and pointing at the couple. They both looked panicked and scared.

"N-no! We just need some food and water! Please!" The women shouted breaking away from the man's grip. The gunshot barely fazed East as the women fell with a bullet in her skull. The man turned on his heel and booked it, but unfortunately Payton wasn't half blind without their glasses. The second shot sent the man to the ground, not dead, but unable to move. Everything stood still for a moment before a harsh shove shook East out of his daze.

"Well go fetch them," Payton said, "you know, before the Snappers do…" East gazed out at distance looking for any Snappers. A slap to the back of the head caused him to glare at Payton.  
"Today!" Payton hissed walking over to the rope and starting to pull it open. East climbed back down and walked out, first grabbing the women and dragging her back in and setting her near the gate. East grabbed a small knife that was on the women and walked off to get the man.

"Back soon." East hummed walking off, hearing the gate creaking closed.

"Be safe." Payton shouted after the smaller boy. East jogged following where the grass parted. The man had gotten a little farther than East had thought, he was almost to the woods now. East just followed keeping an ear and eye out for Snappers.

"Sir." East said trying to get the man's attention.

"G-g-get the fuck away from me you crazy bastard!" The man sputtered continuing his crawling. East frowned but continued to follow him. The man started crawling into the bushes.

"Sir I wouldn't keep going if I were y-"

"Shut up you little shit! You can't tell me what to d-" The man screamed as his had fell in a small hole in the ground, full of spikes. One of East's traps for animals and people.

"I warned you sir…" East murmured and walked closer to the man, the knife in hand.

About 10 mintues of just dragging the corpse, East finally reached the gate.

"Hello?" He called up. Payton's face popped over and disappeared as the gate opened.

"Finally got him?" Payton asked, "took you long enough." East sighed.

"I'm an eleven year old, whos 4'11 and has the muscle span of a sick sheep, shut up." East said continuing to drag the man, as Payton dragged the women. It took a bit of time, but the two finally got the house.

"We got food!" Payton shouted. The thought made East's stomach churn. Mia and Jacklynn walked out.

"Oh sweet, meat pies tonight!" Mia cheered picking up the women as Jacklynn picked up the man.

"Did Selena have her baby…?" East asked throwing the baseball bat he had in a belt loop onto a trunk next to the door. Jacklynn gave a weak smile.

"Yeah she did, but it's babies." She hummed. East gasped.

"Twins!?" He squeaked giving a toothy smile.

"Yeah, here wash your hands and go see them." Mia said throwing a rag over to East as he rushed up the stairs. He furiously scrubbed his hands as he walked to Selena's room. He knocked a few times waiting.

"Come in!" A voice inside called out. East entered peeking his head in. Emit was sitting next to Selena holding a small wrapped up thing. Emit looked up and smiled.

"Oh East, yes come here!" The older man chirped gesturing his head for East to walk over. He quickly skipped over and hopped onto the bed. Selena was holding one as well and smiled at the smaller boy. East peaked at the small people in their arms.

"What are their names?" East asked all his childish-ness back. Selena giggled and gestured to the one she was holding.

"This is Daisy, and that little guy Emit is holding is Sunny," Selena said giving East a proud smile, "do you want to hold her?" Selena said gesturing Daisy out to him. East quickly shook his head.

"Hey come on East, you'll be next to Selena, she won't let you drop her." Emit said grabbing a bottle from the side table and feeding Sunny. East slowly crawled to sit next Selena, and Selena slowly slipped the tiny baby into East's shaking arms. Daisy had red hair that poked out in swirly tufts, unlike her mother. She looked right at East and giggled. Daisy's eyes were a pretty cobalt blue, but Emit said most babies were born like that, but the eye color would change in a few days, if blue wasn't her natural eye color. Daisy's tiny hand suddenly gripped East's nose.

"Oh, I think she likes you," Selena giggled, East gave a weak chuckle. Emit handed Sunny to Selena and took Daisy from East.

"I heard you got some stuff for meat pies, how about you go help?" Emit hummed. East faintly nodded and walked out quickly to downstairs.

(I know it's short, but I'm not super confident in my writing but I'm trying!  
Snappers: Their term for Walkers/Zombies Draggers: Term for walker/zombie that has no legs or is only able to move by crawling

This is more of a prolouge, so that's also why it's short...) 


End file.
